


Bleach

by TheMoodyAngel



Series: Risking Fingers [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Light Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: After finding out what Sara and Leonard have been doing behind the backs of the team, the other Legends decide they need to track down some cleaning supplies pronto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TKDGirl2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKDGirl2016/gifts).



> This is a small sequel to my one-shot, [**Risking Fingers**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9859985). It was requested by [**TKDGirl2016**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TKDGirl2016) who wanted to see the reactions of the rest of the team after Sara and Len left the room. 
> 
> If you haven't read Risking Fingers, I suggest you do, this story will make more sense. I did, however, include a bit of its ending in order to make this dabble flow a bit better.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Mick had sat on one of Sara's knives, and now he was pissed. The entire crew had been finding the assassins blades all over the ship for weeks and now they were finally asking her why.

"It is unsafe for you to be leaving your weapons all over the ship Miss Lance." Stein; always the diplomat.

"Yea," Jax agreed, "what the heck Sara, didn't you used to keep those locked up in the cargo hold or something?"

"I know, right?" Ray said. "Why are they suddenly in the most random of places; like the wall for instance?"

"Or my engine room?"

"Or in our place of study?" 

"Dude," Nate looked over at the professor, "just say library, will ya?"

"I -"

"Alright, alright!" Everyone turned towards the crook as he stood and interrupted the professors protest. 

"I can clear this whole thing up right now, although those of you with more . . .  _delicate ears_. . . may want to cover them.

"Oh boy." Sara muttered. But there was no stopping him. Mick had interrupted something enjoyable, and Leonard was annoyed.

"Sara and I make out all over the ship. You know this, some of you have even walked in on it." He glared at Ray who gulped noticeably. 

"Sometimes that kissing turns into sex. Which means our clothes come off and so do Sara's knives, and sometimes they get left behind. Also sometimes they end up in her hands and thus end up in nearby surfaces such as walls or knocked over chairs." All of this was said in very bored tones with his hands in his pockets. 

Everyone's eyes and mouths slowly got wider except for Sara, who just closed hers and pressed one hand to her forehead in exasperation. 

Leonard paused and looked around.

"Any questions? No. Good." He grabbed Sara's hand and began dragging her away.

"Mick, go to the med bay and have Gideon fix up your ass. The next one to complain about the Captain's weapons gets one thrown at them by me. I may not be League of Assassins but I can still throw a knife."

No one dared say anything as the crook and the assassin walked away hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

As Leonard dragged Sara from the room, the rest of the team stared after them in silence. Then Amaya spoke.

"Gideon."

"Yes Miss Jiwe?"

"Please fabricate a new toothbrush for me, I'm afraid I no longer feel comfortable using my old one."

"Of course Miss Jiwe."

"Oh my god." Nate ran a hand through his hair, "I gotta sanitize the library."

"Dude, what about my engine room? huh?" Jax waved his hands in the general direction of said room as he spoke. "Imma have to scrub every inch of it!"

 "I do not believe that there is enough bleach on this ship to allow you to accomplish such a feat Mr. Jackson." Stein replied shakily. He still hadn't moved from where he stood staring after the couple, though they had long since vanished.

 "Well then let's pick some up next time we dock in a modern time period." Nate said. "Cause I agree with Jax on this one, we gotta clean this ship. If Sara and Snart have been-"

"Please!" Stein cut off the archaeologist with a raised hand, "Just . . . please don't finish that sentence." 

"You're all a bunch of wusses!" Mick exclaimed. heads turned to look at the arsonist, who still had one hand over his bleeding ass cheek.

"You've all had a fling before, don't act like you're all virgins or somethin'. humph." he glanced at Jax. "Oh, sorry kid." he growled, sounding almost apologetic for once.

"Yo man, not cool." Mick's only response was another huff before turning his attention to more important matters.

"I don't care what those two do as long as I don't have to watch it. Right now I'd rather be able to sit again than do a bunch of pointless scrubbing.

"Haircut!" he barked, "Come and hook me up to those damn machines so I can sit again; I have a piece of cake calling my name." Mick paused after two steps when he saw he wasn't being followed.

In fact, they all realized, Ray had been absolutely silent the entire time. as they all looked back at him they saw his face frozen in a mask of horror, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open.

"Haircut?"

"Yo, Ray. Raaay?" Jax waved his hand in front of Ray's face but only got a flicker of a response.

"Is he alright?" Amaya asked.

Mick strode between his crew mates and jabbed at the scientist with his finger. 

"BOYSCOUT! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Ray slowly blinked. His mouth snapped shut. As the rest of the team stared a small whimper forced its way out of his lips.

"What was that Haircut?" Mick leaned forward.

"My room," Ray whined, "Sara's knives were buried in the doorway of my room. She and Snart were-"

"AHA HA, HA HA HA HA HA!" Micks bellowing laugh interrupted Ray and his whimpering. 

"Come on Haircut, come fix me up. I'll get you a drink." Mick threw an arm around Ray's shoulder and led him away, still chuckling under his breath.

"Ok," sighed Nate, "For Ray's sanity, let's get some bleach next time we stop."

"Agreed." Amaya nodded. "And in the meantime, I suggest we insist that Sara and Mr. Snart keep their . . .  _personal_ . . . activities, to a more private area."

"Not it!" Nick exclaimed, raising his hand.

"What?" Amaya was baffled as Jax and Steins hands rapidly followed. "Why does it matter who tells them."

"Cause," Jax explained, "Sara is an assassin. With a lot of knives at her disposal." 

"Precisely," Stein agreed, "and since Mr. Snart is in a permanent state of annoyance, none of us really wish to have to be the one to tell them that they need to cease their . . . _activities_."

Amaya opened her mouth to retaliate but they guys were already on their way out of the room.

"Seriously?" she muttered to the empty room. "Why am I always the one in these situations." She grumbled as she headed towards Snarts room.

This was not going to be pretty . . . 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your opinions. I hope to be updating my story, [**Altering Destiny**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9854444), sometime this weekend. I plan to make the second chapter longer so keep an eye out.
> 
> Also, I kept listening to the 'Leather Pants' parody on repeat while writing this . . . I have no idea why . . .


End file.
